In The Aftermath
by AkibasOmega
Summary: Charlie Weasley is checking on the foundations of the dungeon levels after the defeat of Voldemort. He runs across a portrait occupied by Severus Snape, they share a few words before Harry finds them. Bit of Humor and this is a Drabble.


_House: Slytherin_

_Year: 5th_

_Class Category: Potion_

_Story Category: Drabble_

_Prompt: [Character] Charlie Weasley/[Emotion] Victorious_

_Word Count: 852 (A/N: 873)_

Charlie sighed as he made it down to the dungeons; it had been a long, hard battle against Voldemort and his cronies but Harry had been able to defeat him, and it had felt like sweet victory to see the lunatic die and his army in shreds. Charlie had charged into the fray, binding any Death Eaters he had come into contact with while the Aurors rounded them up. Even with the losses they had suffered, no one could beat down the victorious feeling that had surged in the group when Harry had emerged the winner.

Hogwarts had at one point been his home. It hurt to see it so destroyed, but it seemed the foundations in the dungeons were still strong. It helped that the Death Eaters hadn't had the chance to level the castle, even with a few of them having been inside. The restoration of the great castle would be taken over by those who had survived the Battle of Hogwarts, but their involvement would give people hope of a new dawn for wizarding Britain.

"What in Slytherin's name are you doing down here?" a snide voice snapped out, shocking Charlie. He briefly thought his old Professor was standing behind him. "Behind you, you dunderhead."

Charlie spun around, catching sight of an occupied portrait that had previously been empty. He approached slowly, taking in the profile of his old Potions Professor. "Snape? How did you get down here?"

The dower man just gave him a dark sneer, and it still made Charlie flinch. "Mr. Potter, much as I am loathe to admit it, commissioned this portrait for me when I was killed. What exactly are you doing down here, Mr. Weasley?"

It made sense when Charlie thought about it. It was definitely something that Harry would do, not that he knew the teen well enough. But Ron had always said that Harry was a very selfless person, willing to do anything for those he thought deserved the recognition. Charlie had always thought that Harry hated the man though, what with how much the group usually moaned about him. But that still didn't explain what the usually dower man was doing in the dungeons.

"Why are you down here, Snape?" Charlie sneered. "You shouldn't even be allowed to remain in Hogwarts after what you've done."

Breathing a deep sigh, as if to restrain himself, Snape sneered at him. It was still as nightmarish as he remembered. "Harry has just hung up my own frame with the other Headmasters. However, I wanted to check on the dungeons."

If the red head was being honest, he didn't think that Severus Snape should have been allowed a portrait. Charlie didn't like the fact he was hung up with the other Headmasters after what happened to Dumbledore, but Harry had fought them all on Severus' behalf, seeing as he did try to protect the students. It had been hard to argue with the teen, since Harry had been the only one to know why Snape had killed Dumbledore.

Charlie glanced around the empty tunnels before turning back to his former teacher, "I've just started checking the foundation. Doesn't look like there is any damage."

"It's mostly just the outer walls, hallways and courtyards, Professor." A voice spoke from the shadows, accompanied by soft footfalls. "I'll make sure the dungeons remain the same as they were before, just as creepy, cold and unyielding as always."

Both the Professor and the redhead jumped, before turning to glare in the teen's direction. Most would have flinched under Snape's glare, others under the venomous look on Charlie Weasley's face. Not Harry though, who just stepped out of the shadows with a goofy grin, feeling victorious having caught the two off guard. It wasn't often someone could surprise either man, even with his accomplishments over Voldemort.

Charlie sighed. "What are you doing down here?"

Harry looked at Snape one more time. "I'm a Slytherin at heart, I figured I should check on the Slytherin Common Room."

Both of the men just stared at the teen. Charlie had never known that Harry had any affiliation with the Snakes, but he supposed it could make sense. It would take someone with cunning, daring and courage to go against Voldemort and win.

Snape looked like someone had run starkers through the Great Hall. Had his former Professor not known that? Charlie couldn't hide the guffaw of laughter that left him, served the old bat right.

"You're an imp, Mr. Potter. Will you cease giving me heart palpitations!" Snape muttered, as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Harry just thrummed with victory in more ways than one, obviously still high on the adrenaline from the Final Battle. Neither man faulted the teen. Charlie just smiled as Harry wandered off towards the Slytherin Common Room and shrugged when Snape sent him a look. It felt good to just have any sense of accomplishment. They'd let the kid have his victory, he had earned it.


End file.
